1. Field of Invention
This invention provides a tool to aid with reading. In particular, this invention is directed towards systems and methods toward improving reading skills through the use of dynamic text.
2. Description of Related Art
A plethora of techniques and software are available to aid an individual in improving their reading skills and/or comprehension. In particular, AceReader(copyright) by StepWare, Inc.(trademark) utilizes either rapid serial visual presentation (RSVP) or tachistoscopic scroll presentation to reduce subvocalization and re-reading. Typographic Space is a software tool that facilitates investigation of the use of interactive three-dimensional stereo graphics as a medium for typographic communication.
While current reading speed and comprehension systems work well in an abstract sense, this technology can be daunting and awkward to use and a user is required to familiarize themselves with each particular system""s interface before the true task at hand can be accomplished.
Accordingly, the systems and methods of this invention combine a familiar metaphor with a dynamic text presentation scheme. In particular, the systems and methods of this invention leverage people""s knowledge of the familiar activity of, for example, driving an automobile, to allow them comfortable and intuitive access to a possibly less familiar realm of interactive text. Thus, the hurdles associated with familiarizing and learning a new interface with which to navigate dynamic text are overcome, and a user can concentrate on the text itself.
In combination with a familiar metaphor, the systems and methods of this invention combine dynamic text with rapid serial visual presentation (RSVP). Dynamic text allows for visual manipulation of document content over time. This adds a new expressive dimension which can be used to assimilate content contained in the document. For example, Dynamic Document Presentation, by Boguraev et al, 1998, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discusses how dynamic text enhances the semantic structure of documents. Supplementing the dynamic text aspects of the systems and methods of this invention, rapid serial visual presentation allows users to increase their reading speed and comprehension. For a more detailed discussion of rapid serial visual presentation see xe2x80x9cRapid Serial Visual Presentation (RSVP): a method for studying language processingxe2x80x9d D. Kieras, 1984, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In particular, people read printed words on a page in saccadic jumps. Saccadic jumps are a series of somewhat erratic eye motions around a page. Rapid serial visual presentation is a type of dynamic topography where words or short phrases appear in sequence and, for example, on one spot on a computer screen. As the words continually flash in one spot, the reader is not required to move their eye, thus, avoiding the time used in moving and refocusing the eyes. Using this presentation technique, people have been known to increase their reading speed up to 2000 words per minute. This is comparison with the printed page, which an average fast reader reads at only about 400-600 words per minute. Thus, speed is not the only affordance of this method, rapid serial visual presentation and other forms of dynamic text allow the perusal of large amounts of text in a very limited screen space, which is a common design constraint in computational systems.
The systems and methods of this invention recognize three factors that aid in improving a reader""s speed and comprehension. First, a user must be able to navigate the dynamic text. In particular, a user must be able to choose what stream of dynamic text to read, how to access different parts of it, how to replay it, and how to control its speed. A familiar interface, such as the driving metaphor, provides users with a familiar set of controls to navigate through a changing landscape (textscape). Specifically, a user, for example, sits in front of a graphical window on a computer monitor. This graphical window displays the dynamic text. A speedometer, which can appear in the graphical window, measures words per minute. A steering wheel updates the reader""s perspective on the Graphic window, moving between streams, or topics, of text. The gear shift shifts selects the subject matter and the gas pedal, which could be controlled by a users foot, controls the rate at which words are displayed. Furthermore, the metaphor can include control buttons, such as a repeat button to return to the beginning of, for example, a predetermined portion of text, a sentence or a paragraph, a reset button which, for example, could allow the user to jump back to the beginning of the text stream and a cruise control device that could, for example, maintain the text stream display speed.
Secondly, punctuation plays an important role in assimilating dynamic text. In particular, content appropriate rhythms can greatly increase speed and comprehension in both rapid serial visual presentation and dynamic text presentation. Rhythm in this case can mean not only the relative lengths of time that words or phrases stay on the screen, but repeating patterns of color or size or font, or even background color or texture.
Thirdly, the design and display of an appropriate typographical scheme also aids in comprehension and speed of the dynamic text. For example, font size, color, background color and color related to punctuation are all capable of affecting reading speed and comprehension.
Accordingly, systems and methods of this invention combine a familiar metaphor with other techniques of assembling and displaying text in order to allow a user to more quickly navigate, read and assimilate streams of information. Specifically, a familiar metaphor, such as driving a car, is designed into a graphical user interface or dedicated piece of equipment such as a xe2x80x9cvideo reading game.xe2x80x9d The controls associated with the metaphor, for example, an accelerator, a gear shift and a steering wheel, allow a user to navigate through portions of dynamic text. Other possible metaphors include, for example, piloting a jet, using the throttle for speed and the yoke to navigate, flying like a bird, using detected arm motion, flapping for speed and banking left or right for direction, as described in xe2x80x9cUp, Up and Awayxe2x80x9d: Intuitive Flight Through Virtual Worldsxe2x80x9d by Bers, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, squeezing a toy, the harder the squeeze the faster the text display speed, and navigation via accelerometer data, or the like.
This invention provides systems and methods that enhance a user""s reading comprehension skills.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that improve a user""s reading speed.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that combine a familiar metaphor with dynamic text.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that allow users to navigate streams, or xe2x80x9clanes,xe2x80x9d of text using a driving metaphor.
This invention additionally provides systems and methods that allow a user to navigate dynamic text through a user interface having a familiar metaphor.
This invention additionally provides systems and methods that allow a user to navigate dynamic text through a xe2x80x9cvideo gamexe2x80x9d type interface.
The systems and methods of this invention could also be used to allow handicapped or elderly people to read large amounts of text without having to move their heads, eyes or hands. For example, the controllers can be adapted for the handicapped so that they are used by the hands rather than the feet. Thus, the controllers can be adjusted to fit the needs of the particular person. For example, if a user""s hands are disabled by arthritis, the user is relieved of the necessity of turning book pages. If a user""s eyes do not distinguish fine detail well, the font sizes and/or colors can be adjusted. Furthermore, speech can be swiftly translated to text and displayed for those who are hard of hearing. This could be particularity useful in a telecommunications environment where the telephone is a notoriously difficult device for the hearing impaired to manipulate.
Systems and methods of this invention use a familiar interface, such as a driving metaphor, to manipulate text on a display. The text can be controlled in terms of content, presentation speed and subject matter. Furthermore, content can be repeated or restarted.
The systems and methods of this invention off-load activities from a reader""s over-taxed cognitive system to under-utilized areas, such as the peripheral ranges of the reader""s senses. The systems and methods of this invention enable a user to control a text stream while very little attention need be dedicated to manipulating a particular user interface. The systems and methods of this invention engage a wider range of human perception and enable a larger degree of low-intentional interaction than is found in current reading enhancement systems. The systems and methods of this invention recognize that a direct physical action with a familiar interface can be more efficient and reliable than interactions with abstract, unfamiliar user interfaces.
For example, pressing an accelerator to increase word speed is more easily accomplished than finding and adjusting word speed in, for example, a graphical control window.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.